


I'd Love to Change the World

by nyctophiljc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Shameless AU, Smoking, doesn't need to watch shameless to understand, kinda???, lol not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophiljc/pseuds/nyctophiljc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan is too good for this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love to Change the World

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is a bit based on shameless, only the characters' traits and some small things. but the plot is not really related to the tv show.

The moment Seungcheol lays his eyes on the beautiful bob cut haired boy, he wants to drop the container full of dirty dishes and grab him, and exile him. The boy doesn't belong here, no, not here in this goddamn horrible place. He's too beautiful to be here, he's too pure. He doesn't deserve this shit excuse of a neighborhood, he deserves better. He's the only light in this world full of darkness.

 

 

 

Seungcheol snaps out of his reverie when his co-worker calls him. He peeks one last glance at the beautiful boy before hurrying back to the kitchen. He drops the container at the cleaning area before grabbing another empty container. He sighs in relief when the boy is still there, still scribbling on his leather bound notebook. Seungcheol goes to a table nearby, cleans it up as he steals a few glances toward the boy.

 

The boy stops writing and leans back on the booth. He lifts the cup to his lips and a frown forms into his face. His eyes finds Seungcheol and waves. “Excuse me! Can I get more coffee?”

 

Seungcheol only stares back at the boy. His voice. His voice is even more beautiful than all of the Seven Wonders of the World combined. Seungcheol thinks he has never heard a voice that beautiful. He's an angel, Seungcheol thinks, it's the only possible explanation. He's an angel. When Seungcheol realizes that he has been staring and the air is a bit awkward, he clears his throat before sauntering off to the counter to get the pot of coffee, and goes back to the customer.

 

He pours the coffee into the boy's cup as he watches him scribble on his notebook again. Seungcheol doesn't notice that the coffee is spilling until he feels his hand burning. He yelps and quickly places the cup onto the table. The boy looks up, his eyes wide. Luckily, the coffee only spills on the saucer and not on to the table. Seungcheol wants to slap himself. Great, he has embarrassed himself in front of the boy he's drooling over.

 

The boy chuckles which immediately makes Seungcheol confused. “Uh, what's funny?” Seungcheol can't help but ask the question.

 

“Nothing. You're so cute,” the boy replies with a genuine smile.

 

Seungcheol blushes. He should be used to hearing compliments now. He always gets hit on every single day, men and women asking for his numbers. There's also that one time when a lady subtly groped his ass. Seungcheol had exchanged serving tables with one of his co-workers. But somehow, the boy manages to make him flushed. Seungcheol scratches the back of his neck. “Do you need anything else?”

 

“Aren't you supposed to wear your name tag?” the boy asks. He sounds amused rather than curious.

 

Seungcheol glances at his gray shirt, which is his uniform, before answering. “I'm just not comfortable with people knowing my name.” He had thrown his name tag away when a customer had shown up in front of his house, looking for him. Although, everyone in the neighborhood knows his name—knows him. Those who are not from here are the ones whom he's hiding from.

 

The boy nods. He leans, his elbow props on the table with his chin on his hand. “Will you be uncomfortable with me knowing your name?”

 

Seungcheol doesn't miss the glint in the boy's eyes. Seungcheol smiles and shakes his head. “No, not at all. I'm Seungcheol.”

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol finds out that the boy's name is Jeonghan the next day. A beautiful name for a beautiful person, he thinks. Jeonghan goes to the diner everyday at 3 p.m., he won't let any other waiters or waitresses take his order. He always asks for Seungcheol. Seungcheol's co-workers tease him for it. He doesn't pay them any attention. He's happy and he doesn't want anyone to ruin that.

 

After a week, Seungcheol doesn't bother to ask Jeonghan's order. As soon as he sees Jeonghan entering the diner, he'll write the order on his note and puts it up on the order holder. Jeonghan orders the same thing everyday: the diner's famous special waffles. Seungcheol doesn't also forget his coffee.

 

Seungcheol also finds out that Jeonghan just moved in to the town, though he doesn't mention why. Seungcheol's tongue itches to ask but he doesn't. He also learns that Jeonghan is only younger than him by months. Seungcheol has noticed that Jeonghan always brings the leather notebook everywhere and he always writes in it. Jeonghan's laugh is a bit strange for Seungcheol but his stomach does somersaults when he hears it. Other than that, everything about Jeonghan is a stranger to Seungcheol.

 

It's a Thursday afternoon and the diner is more packed with customers than usual. He doesn't know if it's because today is payday or people are just hungry. He puts the container of dirty dishes on the sink when one of his co-workers tells him that Jeonghan is here, and he's asking for Seungcheol. Seungcheol frowns. Is Jeonghan changing his order?

 

Seungcheol goes outside and finds Jeonghan at his usual table. The said boy is already burying his face in his notebook, scrawling. Seungcheol approaches him and makes his presence known by clearing his throat. Jeonghan hastily looks up with a smile.

 

“There you are!” Jeonghan says.

 

“New order?” Seungcheol asks.

 

“What? No!” Jeonghan shakes his head. “Are you free this Saturday?”

 

Seungcheol almost chokes on his own spit. “W-what?”

 

Jeonghan realizes that he's a bit too forward and chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. “There's a party at my work, and I have to bring a date, and you're the only friend I have in this place.”

 

Seungcheol ignores how his heart beat goes fast at the _date_ and stops at the _friend_. He nods nonetheless because how could he reject Jeonghan? He thinks that Jeonghan asking him to be his work party date is already an achievement. “Sure.”

 

Jeonghan's smile gets bigger. “Really? Oh man, I was so nervous to ask you, I thought you'd say no.”

 

Seungcheol thinks no one would reject Jeonghan, and if somehow, someone did then they're a blind idiot for letting go someone like Jeonghan. But of course, he doesn't say that. “Well, I got nothing to do on Saturday,” he lies coolly. He has a load to do on Saturday. “What time?”

 

“I don't know yet though,” Jeonghan answers. “Can I have your number? I'll just text you.”

 

Seungcheol has a slight suspicion that Jeonghan really knows the time, and he's just being a smooth motherfucker trying to get Seungcheol's number. Seungcheol wants to laugh at his own thought. Why would even Jeonghan be interested in someone like him? In the end, Seungcheol does give Jeonghan his number.

 

“I'll text you the time tomorrow then text me your address, I'm picking you up,” Jeonghan informs as he stands up, his notebook in his hand. “See you on Saturday!” Jeonghan leaves without ordering something for the first time.

 

And Seungcheol feels the cold sweat on his neck.

 

Jeonghan doesn't come to the diner the next day, and Seungcheol gets even more nervous. Jeonghan is obviously preparing for this party, it must be big. Seungcheol wonders what's he going to wear. He doesn't want to embarrass Jeonghan by showing up in some thin old shirt and battered jeans. That would be tragic. And when he thinks about it, he doesn't really have many nice clothes. He doesn't know if he even has a dress shirt let alone a tuxedo. He's probably going to borrow from Jihoon.

 

So when Jeonghan texts him the time, and he texts back his fake address—because who wants to show-off an old, chaotic house to someone on a first date? It's not a first date but Seungcheol doesn't know how else to call it other than the awkward “work party date“—he also asks what should he wear. Jeonghans texts back a few minutes later, confirming Seungcheol's thought about tux.

 

Seungcheol is thankful that Jihoon lets him go through his closet to find a nice tux that will fit him. He's lucky he finds one that fits him, considering the difference between their sizes. Seungcheol has a hard time to fall sleep that night because of how excited he is.

 

When Saturday comes, everyone at work finds Seungcheol's bright demeanor odd. His co-workers only chuckle in amusement, already know what's going to happen tonight. Seungcheol doesn't even told them, he doesn't have to, people here have big ears and lives for gossip. Seungcheol feels lucky because he gets more tips because of his happy aura.

 

He's happy that his manager lets him off early today. He wastes no time and goes back home to change. He may have irritate Jihoon on how many times he's asked if he looks good or not. Seungcheol can't help it, he's nervous, his palms are already sweating.

 

20 minutes before Jeonghan is going to pick him up, he goes off to wait at the fake address he has given. It's the house that no one lives in at the corner of the street. It's not big but it's definitely better than Seungcheol's house. Seungcheol sits on the porch with the bouquet he bought in his hands and waits.

 

Jeonghan arrives on time in a sleek vintage white Mercedes-Benz. Seungcheol gulps and stands up, his palms wet. Jeonghan gets out of the car revealing his outfit that catches Seungcheol's breath. He's wearing an all-white tuxedo and Seungcheol thinks he hasn't seen someone look that beautiful. He steps down on the porch, smiling to ease his nervousness, his grip on the bouquet tightening.

 

“Wow,” someone breathes out. Seungcheol can't remember if it's him or Jeonghan.

 

They stand face to face, just looking at each other, smiling. Seungcheol realizes that maybe Jeonghan's smile is one of the best things that ever happened. He doesn't realize that Jeonghan also has bouquet until the bob cut haired glances down and chuckles.

 

“Guess we're gonna exchange then,” Jeonghan says. And they exchange bouquets.

 

“Sorry if it's not much,” Seungceol says, referring to the bouquet.

 

Jeonghan gives him a funny look. “You agreeing to this and actually showing up are already enough, this bouquet is a bonus point. And I love it.”

 

Seungcheol can't help but grin proudly at that. They walk toward the car and Jeonghan opens the door for him, and he tries to hide the blush he knows that is forming on his cheeks. Jeonghan gets on the driver's seat and starts the engine. He looks at Seungcheol again.

 

“You clean up nice,” he says.

 

Seungcheol doesn't stop the smile illuminating his face. “I could say the same thing.”

 

Jeonghan chuckles and takes off.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol may have underestimated the “work party”, it doesn't even reach the big party he's expecting. It's extravagant. The amount of fancy things he sees blinds him. Too much shine. Two huge glass chandeliers hang from the high ceiling, the floor is polished marble, the furnitures are gold, the table settings are neatly arranged, and the food are the types of food Seungcheol can't even pronounce. It's also quiet. Only the faint classy music and the chattering can be heard. Everything feels out of reach, and he feels like a small deer surrounded by hungry lions.

 

“What's your work again?” he asks Jeonghan, even though he's pretty sure the other never told him.

 

“Head of sales department,” Jeonghan replies softly as he guides Seungcheol through the crowd.

 

Seungcheol feels Jeonghan's hand on his back. “What company?”

 

“Silver and Stein.”

 

Seungcheol's eyes widens a bit. The Silversteins are the richest people and their company is the biggest in Chicago, might have been in the whole US too. “You're not some kind of relative of the Silversteins, aren't you?”

 

Jeonghan laughs. “Oh, no. Don't worry, I'm not.”

 

“Good, because going on a date with a Silverstein might have paralyze me because of the shock.” Seungcheol chuckles. He internally screams at himself for blurting out the date part. Jeonghan might think crazy of him. He invites him to a work party and he already assumes it's a date.

 

Seungcheol relaxes when Jeonghan looks at him with a grin. “I know, that would be a dream come true,” he replies.

 

The party starts with a few speeches from people Seungcheol doesn't know. He doesn't care about it so he doesn't bother to listen. After all, he's only here because of Jeonghan and of course, the food. People would eventually greet Jeonghan, Jeonghan would introduce Seungcheol, Seungcheol would only smile and shake hands. Seungcheol is thankful to Jeonghan for saving him from talking. People would ask questions to him (mostly “Where do you work?”) and Jeonghan would answer them for him as if like Jeonghan can feel the awkwardness inside Seungcheol.

 

Then they eat, and Seungcheol controls himself to eat like everyone else. He doesn't really want Jeonghan to be branded as _The Guy Who Brought a Date to the Party Who Devours Like There's No Tomorrow_. But he tries all the food in the buffet, thinking that he won't taste these kinds of food ever again.

 

“Are you good?” Jeonghan asks before taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol answers hesitantly. “I'm not really used to these kinds of things.”

 

Jeonghan nods and pats his back. “It's okay. There's plenty more like this, you'll get used to it.”

 

Seungcheol is relieved that he doesn't choke on his own food. He doesn't want to die from a thing somebody had said. It's not even romantic but Seungcheol secretly cherishes Jeonghan's words. He doesn't clearly know what Jeonghan means but he likes it. “Oh—”

 

_Cruisin' down the street in my '64—_

 

“Shit,” he mutters as he scramble to get his phone in his pocket. Jeonghan watches him with an amused expression. Seungcheol sees the caller ID: _Jihoon_ , and immediately answers it. “Hello?”

 

“ _Dude, come home. We got a problem._ ”

 

Seungcheol doesn't need to hear anything and ends the call. He turns to Jeonghan with an apologetic expression. “Jeonghan, I'm really sorry but there's emergency in the house right now. I need to go.” He stands up.

 

“Oh, it's okay.” Jeonghan stands up too. “Let me take you home.”

 

Seungcheol starts to panic a little bit. He shakes his head. “No, no, no. You don't have to.” He walks away but Jeonghan follows him.

 

“Seungcheol, I insist.” Jeonghan matches Seungcheol's fast pace.

 

“No, really, you don't have to.” They reach outside the hotel building.

 

Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol's wrist, making them face each other. “I insist,” he says firmly. “Just let me take you home as a gratitude. Plus, what kind of first date this would be if it doesn't end with me dropping you off on your house?”

 

“Date?” Seungcheol asks dumbly as Jeonghan drags him to the parking lot. They reach his car and he unlocks it.

 

“What? Don't you think this as a date?”

 

Before Seungcheol can reply, Jeonghan already goes inside the car. He shakes his head. There's a problem at home right now and it could be bad and serious, he should be focusing on that first. He finally gets in the car and Jeonghan drives off.

 

The car ride is silent except for Seungcheol's phone going off once in a while because of Jihoon's spam messages of “get home” and “hurry”. Jihoon never does that so whatever happened at home is very serious. Seungcheol grows anxious, his fingers tapping on his thigh restlessly. What did they do now? Seungcheol guides Jeonghan when they get to his street and tells him to stop in front of his house.

 

“This isn't—”

 

Seungcheol faces Jeonghan. “I'm sorry, Jeonghan but I lied. This is my real house,” he confesses. “You can go home now. Thank you for this date, I'm really happy that you asked me out, I didn't expect that but I need to go.”

 

Seungcheol opens the car door and before he can get out of the car, a heavy rain started pour. He closes the door right away.

 

“Okay, I'm not letting you go home in that heavy rain,” he says. He doesn't want Jeonghan to see the mess in his house but he'll never let Jeonghan go home with the rain pouring heavily. 5 of his neighbors have been in accident here because of the rain.

 

Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, roads here are not exactly safe when it's raining.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jeonghan turns off the engine and both of them runs out of the car toward the roofed part of the porch. Seungcheol stops Jeonghan before they enter the house. “Just, whatever you see or hear in this house, please don't think weird of me.”

 

Jeonghan nods and they go inside. Seungcheol grits his teeth. The house looks like a hurricane just passed by and he let Jeonghan see that. You can never trust these kids to clean up. Jihoon stands up from the couch, giving Jeonghan a small nod. Seungcheol offers Jeonghan to sit and wait in the living room as he and Jihoon go to the kitchen.

 

“What happened now?” he asks Jihoon, glancing at Jeonghan who's fiddling with his hands, and tries to get them away from the said boy as far as possible.

 

Jihoon looks at Jeonghan. “New sugar daddy?”

 

“Jihoon!” he hissed.

 

The smaller boy frowned at him. “Okay, I'll get the others. I put them all in one room.” With that, he goes upstairs leaving Seungcheol.

 

When Jihoon comes back, the 3 others are trailing behind him. All of them gives Jeonghan a glance but no one makes a comment. Seungcheol notices the bandages, cuts, and bruises on their faces especially on Seungkwan's, who seems like got it worst. Seungcheol feels the anger rises out of him.

 

“What the hell have you been doing?” he bellows.

 

No one answers. He turns to Jihoon instead.

 

“Seungkwan got in a fist fight with those kids across the street, Chan butted in, and Minghao also butted in,” Jihoon gets a shiv out of his pocket, “with this.”

 

Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose. “Seungkwan, what the fuck? Is this about that kid being your ex's new boyfriend? Seriously?”

 

Seungkwan only clenches his jaw.

 

“And you, Chan, you're the most responsible and sensible, why—”

 

“Am I just supposed to watch them beat up Seungkwan?” Chan speaks up.

 

“But you're still—”

 

“Young? I know. You remind me everyday,” the youngest says, his tone annoyed.

 

Seungcheol shakes his head and sighs. He has to admit, Chan does have a point.

 

“Okay,” he says, nodding understandingly. “What about you, Minghao? Bringing a shiv into a fist fight? You could've stabbed someone!”

 

“Oh, he did,” Jihoon butts in. Seungcheol looks at Jihoon in horror. “The middle child, in the toes.”

 

“You're lucky, Minghao, that you didn't stab someone that lead to serious injuries! What are you thinking?” Seungcheol sounds very frustrated.

 

Minghao is quiet as ever.

 

“Did we ruin your date? Is that why you're angry at us?” Seungkwan asks bitterly.

 

Seungcheol gapes at him in disbelief. “I'm angry at you because you all could have been in the hospital right now! Or they report you and sent you all to juvie! Or worse, you all could've died! You know how those kids' father is!”

 

A thick silence engulfs them.

 

Seungcheol approaches them and pulls them into a hug. Chan is the only one who hugs back but Seungcheol doesn't need the other two to hug him to know what they're feeling. He pulls away from them and cups their faces one by one. To Seungcheol, these three will always be his babies. They might be grossed out if Seungcheol says that but it's the truth. They're the youngest and Seungcheol feels like they always need to be protected.

 

“Promise me, no more violent fights, unless you're defending yourselves, understand?”

 

The three nod in unison. Seungcheol hugs them once again.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

The four pull away from the hug. All their heads turn to the doorway in the living room, a familiar man standing there, looking at the forgotten guest in the living room. Seungcheol walks toward the two. The two heads snap to Seungcheol, Jeonghan relaxes and the other guy smiles widely.

 

“Jisoo!” shout the younger ones as they run toward the living room.

 

Chan, who is closest to Jisoo out of the younger ones, hugs him tightly. “We miss you!” Jisoo also pulls the other two into the embrace, gaining muffled whines and groans. The older just ruffles their hair and chuckles.

 

Jihoon approaches him and hugs him too. “Dude, long time no see,” Jihoon says.

 

Jisoo nods. “Yeah, man, it has been a long time.”

 

Then Jisoo pulls Seungcheol into a hug, hugging him tightly. “I miss you,” Jisoo says into Seungcheol's shoulder.

 

“I know. I miss you too.”

 

All of them start talking, catching up from the past few months Jisoo has been gone. Jisoo is the smartest of them all and the only gifted one and lucky enough out of the olders ones to study in college. So he's never been home for many months because he's busy in the uni. The conversation moves to the kitchen, and Seungcheol notices that Jeonghan is gone.

 

He goes outside and finds Jeonghan sitting on the porch. The rain has stopped. Seungcheol sits down beside him, pulling out a cigarette before lighting it. He takes a drag before noticing that Jeonghan is looking intently at him. He puts his hand holding the cigarette down.

 

“I'm sorry, you're probably disgusted,” Seungcheol says.

 

Jeonghan gives him a disapproving look. “I was going to ask if I can have one.”

 

Seungcheol hesitates but gives him a stick and the lighter. He watches how the other boy lights the cigarette up skillfully and takes a drag. The shock must be evident on Seungcheol's face for Jeonghan chuckles at him, smoke coming out from his beautiful lips. “Didn't see it coming?”

 

“Honestly? No.”

 

“Don't worry, most people didn't,” Jeonghan reassures.

 

They fall into a peaceful silence. Only the pitter patters of the droplets of water from the roof can be heard. Despite that the rain just stopped, Seungcheol feels hot so removes his coat, and unbuttons the first button of his dress shirt. He takes another drag.

 

“Did you hear everything?” he asks Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan doesn't ask what it is about. “Yeah. I couldn't help it.”

 

Seungcheol nods understandingly. “Too overwhelming for a first date?”

 

“Honestly?” Seungcheol nods. “No.”

 

Seungcheol looks at him, surprised. “Really?”

 

Jeonghan nods. “Really,” he pauses, “it's just when I first saw you, you give off the family-oriented vibe, and you look like you got a lot on your plate. And I thought it's family problem but I didn't want to assume.”

 

“Am I that readable?”

 

“You're the hardest one to read.”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan. “Don't you…?”

 

“What? Think differently of you?” Jeonghan says. “One family problem won't change on how I see you. You're still the kind and amazing Choi Seungcheol that I met weeks ago, who serves the best waffles that I had.”

 

Seungcheol smiles and looks to the ground, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. “Jisoo, the guy who just arrived, Jihoon, the short scary one, and I have been together in the same orphanage. Jisoo and I have been living together since we became eighteen. When Jihoon came out of the orphanage, we took him in. Seungkwan, the one who got into the fist fight first, was homeless. Jisoo and I found him in the streets when he was 10, starving so we took him and raised him. Minghao, the lanky guy, was 9 when I found him sleeping on our porch. Apparently, he had been homeless since the modus he was being used to got busted. Lastly, Chan, the youngest, was 7 when Jisoo found him crying in the street because the other homeless kids are bullying him.

 

“It's not much but they're my children,” Seungcheol says, his lips forming into a smile.

 

“You're like, what, 8? When they're born?” Jeonghan laughs.

 

Seungcheol laughs right after, bumping his shoulder against Jeonghan. “I don't know. I just like to call them my children.”

 

“That's amazing, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says with admiration. “People with a good heart and good intentions are very rare. Just by looking, I can already tell that those kids look up to you. You're a great guardian and older brother to them.”

 

Seungcheol blushes. He doesn't know what to say. Jeonghan just gave him a compliment, a really good compliment that swells his heart. He doesn't really think that others would find what he does amazing. He just do it, he doesn't really think about it. And now, a person is admiring him for that.

 

“I'm not a family-oriented guy,” Jeonghan admits. “My parents died in an airplane crash when I was 19, and I'm an only child, been living alone since then.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Seungcheol apologizes.

 

“Don't be,” Jeonghan says softly.

 

Seungcheol doesn't know why but feels like wanting to comfort Jeonghan. He puts his hand on the other's back and circles it. He feels Jeonghan's muscles relax under his touch. The boy eventually leans against him and he puts his arm around his shoulders. Jeonghan's smell infiltrates his nose, and he sighs. Jeonghan smells amazing, he smells like home, warm and relaxing. Seungcheol finds himself leaning his head against Jeonghan's. This feels right, he thinks. But he feels that Jeonghan wants to ask someting but the other stays silent.

 

“What are you thinking?” he asks.

 

He feels Jeonghan hesitate. “Is it just me or Jisoo and you…”

 

Seungcheol chuckles and licks his dry lips. “Yeah, well, he's my ex.”

 

“Oh. I think he still likes you though.”

 

“Yeah, Jihoon said that too. But it's better this way, really. Jisoo doesn't belong here. He deserves to be in a better place. He's the only one who can escape from this shitty place and I want him to achieve his dreams.”

 

“Is that why you two broke up?”

 

“Not really. We both agreed that we fell out of love.”

 

Jeonghan doesn't reply.

 

“I still can't believe that you asked me out though,” Seungcheol says, breaking the silence, and also changing the subject.

 

Jeonghan slowly pulls away with a frown on his face. “You know, that's an insult to me.” Seungcheol watches him, not knowing what to say. “You're the greatest guy I know. I know we haven't properly hang out before but during those times when I go to the diner, I learned that you're kind, smart, funny, you always look after the others that sometimes, you fail to look after yourself, you have cute dimples when you smile, I love how your laugh sounds, your voice when I hear you rap randomly while cleaning the tables, even when you sing, you have a beautiful voice but you always deny it. I like everything about you, Choi Seungcheol. And you saying that you can't believe I asked you out is an insult to me because you're saying it like you're not worthy of it. You deserve everything, Seungcheol. And I'm actually the one who doesn't deserve an amazing guy like you.”

 

Seungcheol doesn't realize that the tears are streaming down his face. Jeonghan reaches to his face and wipes the tears with his thumb. Seungcheol cries even more. For all the things he has done, nobody has appreciated him like Jeonghan did. He thinks that he's not good enough but he doesn't realize that some people actually think they're not worthy of him. He doesn't think that a person would pay enough attention to him to notice his habits he doesn't even know he has. Seungcheol's heart softens when Jeonghan smiles at him. He tackles Jeonghan into a hug and sobs into his shoulder.

 

“I wish I could get to know you more,” says Jeonghan, his hand finds its way in Seungcheol's hair.

 

“We could get to know each other more.” Seungcheol's voice comes out muffled but he feels Jeonghan's chest vibrates when he hums in agreement.

 

With their fingers intertwined, the two stay cuddled outside under thousands of stars glimmering in the night sky. Seungcheol can't think of a better first date than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending sucks. i suck at writing fluff, i'm sorry. this is my first one shot so please be kind. i hope y'all like it! 
> 
> (plus to those who watch shameless, yes, seungcheol is fiona, jisoo is lip, jihoon is ian, seungkwan is debbie, minghao is carl, and chan is liam. yes, i'm also aware that minghao is older than seungkwan irl.)


End file.
